James Graham's List of Parody Movies To Do
Here is a list of James Graham's Parody Movies To Do. List of Movies To Make Now Playing *Scrappy Doo (a.k.a Dumbo) (James Graham's Style) *Gumball Hood (James Graham's Style) *How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas (James Graham's Style) *Princess Sally Acornhontas (James Graham's Style) *Treasure Planet (James Graham's Style) *Rayman Pan (James Graham's Style) *The Year Without a Santa Claus (James Graham's Style) *Hero Story (James Graham's Style) *Atomic Bettyrella (James Graham's Style) *The Aristoheroes (James Graham's Style) *Rayman Claus is Comin' to Town (James Graham's Style) *Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style) *Sailor Moon in Wonderland (James Graham's Style) *Tails and the Giant Peach (James Graham's Style) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Next Movies *The Little Mer-Princess (James Graham's Style) *A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) *Fantasia (1940) (James Graham's Style) *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) *The Prince and the Pauper (James Graham's Style) *Hero Story 2 (James Graham's Style) *Sailor Moontasia (James Graham's Style) More Movies *Hero Story 3 (James Graham's Style) *Atomic Bettyrella 2: Dreams Come True (James Graham's Style) *Atomic Bettyrella 3: A Twist in Time (James Graham's Style) *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) *The Wizard of OZ (James Graham's Style) *Star Wars (James Graham's Style) *The Cat's New Groove II: Shaggy Rogers's New Groove (James Graham's Style) *Rayman Pan II: Return to Neverland (James Graham's Style) *Atlantis 2: Crash Bandicoot's Return (James Graham's Style) *Super Mario of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (James Graham's Style) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (James Graham's Style) *An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (James Graham's Style) *Space Jam (James Graham's Style) *Hero Story 4 (James Graham's Style) Other Movies *Coco Bandicoot (a.k.a. Pippi Longstocking) (James Graham's Style) *Rock-A-Hero (James Graham's Style) *We're Back!: A Hero's Story (James Graham's Style) *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson (James Graham's Style) *The Jungle Book (James Graham's Style) *Mickey Mouse and the Monster Invaders (James Graham's Style) *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (James Graham's Style) *The Rescuers (James Graham's Style) *The Secret of NIMH (James Graham's Style) *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) *Cub and Company (James Graham's Style) *Tails (a.k.a. Casper) (James Graham's Style) *Help! I'm A Fish (James Graham's Style) *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) *A Hero's Life (James Graham's Style) *Ten Cents (a.k.a. Beetlejuice) (James Graham's Style) Upcoming Movies *The Santa Clause (James Graham's Style) *Beauty and the Beast (James Graham's Style) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) *Thomasladdin 3: The King of Thieves (James Graham's Style) *Princess Sally Acornhontas II: Journey to a New World (James Graham's Style) *The Heroes (a.k.a The Wiggles) (James Graham's Style) *The Cat Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (James Graham's Style) *The Cat Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (James Graham's Style) *The Tom Cat of Bagdad (James Graham's Style) *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) *Captain Mickey Mouse: The First Avenger (James Graham's Style) *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) *Captain Mickey Mouse: The Winter Mouse (James Graham's Style) *Regular Show (James Graham's Style) *How to Train Your Canine (James Graham's Style) *How to Train Your Canine 2 (James Graham's Style) *Madagascar (James Graham's Style)) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (James Graham's Style) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (James Graham's Style) *Ice Age (James Graham's Style) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (James Graham's Style) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Creatures (James Graham's Style) *Ice Age 4: Contintuel Drift (James Graham's Style) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (James Graham's Style) *Brave (James Graham's Style) *Jerry's Wish (James Graham's Style) *Star Warners (James Graham's Style) *Bernard and Luigi (Rocky and Bullwinkle) (James Graham's Style) *Mickey Mouse (a.k.a. Scooby Doo) (James Graham's Style) More Upcoming Movies *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (James Graham's Style) *The Cat's New Groove (James Graham's Style) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (James Graham's Style) *Mario the Snow Plumber (James Graham's Style) *The Hero King (James Graham's Style) *The Wild Thornberrys (James Graham's Style) *Quest for Camelot (James Graham's Style) *Space Characters (James Graham's Style) *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit (James Graham's Style) *The Cat Princess (James Graham's Style) *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket the Bug (James Graham's Style) *Zootopia (James Graham's Style) *Twilight Sparklelina (James Graham's Style) Other Upcoming Movies *Yoshiocchio (James Graham's Style) *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham's Style) *The Troll and the Reindeer (James Graham's Style) *An American Tail (James Graham's Style) *An American Tail II: Pinocchio Goes West (James Graham's Style) Upcoming TV Spoofs *Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) *Lady's Clues (James Graham's Style) *Atomic Betty's Circus (James Graham's Style) *Tommy and Kimi (James Graham's Style) *Mighty Heroes (James Graham's Style) *Basil and Dawson Rescue Rangers (James Graham's Style) *Animaniacs (James Graham's Style) *Bowser Jr and Bowser Koopa (James Graham's Style) *Mickey Mouse (a.k.a. Scooby Doo) (James Graham's Style) *Be Cool, Mickey! (James Graham's Style) *Gumball: Right Back at Ya! *the Making of Fun Category:James Graham